solunafandomcom-20200215-history
Oceans
Oceans of Soluna Soluna has many large bodies of water that make up more than half of the planets surface, the ever tranquil Dawnlight and the deep stormy Duskshade are the biggest. These two oceans separate the E’Dan and Heil continents with those of the Chain Islands and Az. Most of the oceans of the world are unexplored, and so they hold many secrets and mysteries yet to be uncovered. ='Dawnlight Ocean'= The Dawnlight Ocean lies to the west of E’Dan and Heil and separates the two continents from the Chain Islands and the continent of Az. At 64 million square miles, it covers about 36% of the planets surface. The equator of Soluna subdivides the ocean to the Northern Dawnlight and the Southern Dawnlight. It is here that the first two of the three comets that created the planet fell. The remains of these impacts can be seen as a large depressions in the ocean floor. The Dawnlight contains about 25,000 islands, the majority of which are found south of the equator. Including partially submerged islands, the figure is substantially higher. The Dawnlight Ocean is currently shrinking due to plate tectonics, while the Dusklight Sea is increasing in size. The Dawnlight Ocean sits above the Dawnlight Plate. Early explorers of the ocean, noticed calm, still waters free from radical weather fronts. This calm surface refracts the light of the dawn beautifully, and so it was named Dawnlight. However, the ocean is not always peaceful. Many tropical storms batter the islands within and to the edges of the Dawnlight. The lands around the Dawnlight’s rim are full of volcanoes and often affected by earthquakes. Tsunamis, caused by underwater earthquakes, have devastated many islands and destroyed entire towns. The mountain range of the Himmel and that of the Empyrean Shelf were created by the shift in the Dawnlight plate, the E’Dan plate, and the Heilian plate. ='Duskshade Sea'= The Duskshade Sea is the second of the world's oceanic divisions. With a total area of about 41 million square miles it covers approximately twenty percent of the planet’s surface. The first part of its name refers to the deep color of the waters, due to the intense depth of the sea. The Caeleans believed this sea to be a gigantic river encircling the world and placed a citadel at it’s heart so that they may rule over it. The Duskshade is located in between all four continents, bounded to the east by the Chain Islands and Az, and to the west by E’Dan and Heil. The Duskshade sea contains 150,000 islands, most of which are from the continents of Az and the Chain Islands. The sea is also the cradle of merfaer life and civilization. Compared to the Dawnlight, the Duskshade sea is the most chaotic body of water in E’Dan. Suffering under the constant strain of thunderstorms and torrential rains that come and go quickly and without warning. This makes traveling and exploring the sea troublesome and dangerous, paired with the aggressive xenophobia of the ancient merfaer, many of the early ships and explorers were sundered and sunk. During the Silver Age of the planet, a large meteor crashed into the face of the once joined continents of the planet. This large impact was the catalyst of continental separation and it was this separation that caused the creation of the Duskshade Sea. The immense depth of the Duskshade, some 15,000 miles deep, is attributed to the meteor impact.